


The Bitter Suite

by illbehonest_ilie



Series: Scripted Players in a Play of Lust [2]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, a bit more angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3547034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illbehonest_ilie/pseuds/illbehonest_ilie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Continuation of 'The Other Woman' and there's another on the way.</p><p>I gave Peggy's husband a name. It's Richard. I thought about making Sousa her husband, but I don't really like the idea of them being together so I just made up some random dude. Who the fuck is Richard? I don't know? Doesn't matter, it's all about Peggy and Angie.</p><p>Hope you like it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Bitter Suite

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation of 'The Other Woman' and there's another on the way.
> 
> I gave Peggy's husband a name. It's Richard. I thought about making Sousa her husband, but I don't really like the idea of them being together so I just made up some random dude. Who the fuck is Richard? I don't know? Doesn't matter, it's all about Peggy and Angie.
> 
> Hope you like it.

Angie waited for Peggy to return. Longer than she’d care to admit. When she was sure that the Englishwoman wasn’t coming back, Angie walked down to the third floor and knocked on her manager’s door.

Angie heard a faint groan, but no one answered. She knocked again, this time with more force.

“Go away!” a voice demanded.

Angie knocked harder and didn’t stop until she heard someone swear and open the door. The occupant of the room stood there in only a pair of boxers. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and shook his head when he saw the actress in front of him.

“Ah, for fuck’s sakes Ang. Why are you knocking so late? We got an early flight tomorrow.”

“Cancel the flight, Mick. I got unfinished business here.”

“No. We can’t do that, Martinelli. You gotta be back in L.A. tomorrow to start shooting your new picture.”

“I don’t care. Cancel the flight and postpone the movie until I say otherwise.”

“What exactly do you want me to say?”

“I don’t care. Tell ‘em I’m got sick. Bad sea food. Or say I broke my leg. I don’t care, I just gotta stay here for a few more weeks.”

Angie turned away and walked towards the lift.

“Can I ask why?” Mick yelled after her.

“Yeah, but I ain’t gonna tell ya.” Angie replied back as the doors were closing.

\--- ---

Peggy woke to the sound of someone in her bathroom. She opened her eyes and could feel the shooting pain behind them. She groaned into her pillow and covered her head with the soft duvet. She heard footsteps approaching and the sound of something being set on the nightstand. She peeked from underneath the covers and saw her husband holding two white pills toward her.

“Late night? Here take these.” She took the pills from him and he handed her the glass of water he had set on the table.

She downed the pills and water in a single gulp. She asked for another glass and her husband obliged. This time she only drank half of the water before setting it down on the nightstand.

“Did you and Angie go for drinks after the play?”

Peggy recalled the events of the previous night. The drinking. The dancing. And the almost kiss. She was panged with sudden guilt. She reached up towards her husband and pulled him down for a kiss.

She kissed him longer than she wanted to and pulled away when she felt his hand on her bare skin, right under her left breast.

She pulled away and covered herself with the blanket. A wave of sadness swept across her husband’s face.

“I’m sorry, dear. It’s the headache. I hope you understand.”

“Sure. I have to get to work. I’ll be late for dinner. Eat without me.”

Peggy wanted to say something, but couldn’t find the words. He left the room and soon she heard the front door slam.

She climbed out of bed and wrapped herself with her silk robe. She walked down to the kitchen and was met by Mr. Thomas.

“Good morning, ma’am. Would you like a cup of coffee? Perhaps some tea?”

“Yes, tea would be lovely, thank you. And I’ll be taking it in the library.”

“As you wish.”

Peggy remembered she was completely nude under her robe and she quickly ran back to her room to put on undergarments and a long sleeping gown. She made her way to the library where she saw Mr. Thomas pouring her tea with one hand and holding an envelope with the other.

Her name was written on the front, and once again, she instantly recognised the handwriting. She thanked the butler and sent him on his way.

She hesitated in opening the letter. She drank her tea and reread the same sentence in her favourite Agatha Christie novel. She couldn’t concentrate on anything, but the damned letter.

She grabbed the envelope and ripped the letter out.

_Peggy,_

_I’m sorry things went down they way they did. I think we should talk about them._

_I cancelled my trip back to L.A. so if anyone asks- I got sick. So I’ll be sticking around for a while. And I’m not leaving until we talk. Just talk. We don’t have to do anything you don’t wanna do._

_I understand. You’re married._

_Please, swing by the hotel anytime. This place has really good pie._

_-Angie xx_

Peggy smiled softly but quickly suppressed it. She stuffed the letter back in it’s envelope and ripped in two.

She wasn’t going to see Angie. She knew that if she saw her again, she wouldn’t be able to control herself

‘ _We don’t have to do anything you don’t wanna do._ ’ Those words echoed around Peggy’s head. There was nothing Peggy didn’t want to do to the young actress. Kissing. Touching. Licking. Peggy wanted to do it all. It was all she could think of.

She tried to focus on her novel, but it was no use. She tossed the book aside and returned to her bedroom. She laid on her bed trying (and failing) not to think about Angie Martinelli.

\---

There was a sudden change of pressure in Peggy’s bed. She was greeted by a dark room and the faint scent of whiskey.

Peggy turned on the lamp and saw her husband lying face down on the bed. He was obviously drunk.

Peggy got out of bed and walked over to his side and began to undress him. Starting with his shoes then turning him over and going for his trousers. When she started unbuckling his belt, her husband mistook the signals and reached up and grabbed Peggy’s breast. She slapped his hand away. Once his trousers were off, she turned her attention to his shirt. Again, he mistook the signal and pulled Peggy in for a hard and sloppy kiss. She pushed him off. She wanted to slap him, but she refrained herself from doing so.

“You’re my wife.” he stated, slurring his words.

“You’re drunk, Richard.”

“I’m not drunk.” Richard stood up and immediately fell to the floor. “I love you Peggy. Why won’t you let me touch you?” His words were muffled by carpet.

Peggy didn’t answer. She didn’t know what words to use. She reached down and helped her husband back onto the bed. Once he was in, Peggy turned towards the door.

“Where are you going?”

“I’m going to sleep in another room. I don’t want you touching me in the state that you are in.”

When Peggy closed the door, she heard her husband curse and throw, what she assumed was a pillow, across the room and knocked something over.

Peggy entered the room furthest away from her own and locked the door. She climbed into the unfamiliar bed and cried herself to sleep.

\---

She found her husband sipping his morning coffee in silence. The air was awkward and uncomfortable. Peggy wanted to say something, anything, but the words escaped her. She sat opposite him and poured herself a warm cup of coffee.

Mr. Thomas came and placed a plate of eggs in front of Peggy as well as another letter from Angie.

She took the letter and immediately ripped it in two. She earned a suspicious look from her husband.

“Who’s the letter from?”

“It’s...” Peggy paused. She didn’t know what to say. It would have been easier to say it was from Angie, but then she’d had to explain why she ripped it in half. She continued talking, hoping that it was believable. “from no one. It was for a cleaning product. I don’t know why Mr. Thomas gave it to me. I told him to toss anything like this away.”

Richard wasn’t convinced. Peggy didn’t blame him though, but she was glad that he didn’t press the matter any further.

“Right. Well, I better leave or I’ll be late.” He stood up from the table and put on his coat and hat. He grabbed his briefcase and walked by Peggy.

He stopped when he reached the door and spoke without looking at Peggy. “I might be late again tonight. The boys and I might get a drink after work.”

“Yes, well, if you do come home drunk please sleep in another room. I’d rather not be woken up in the middle of the night with you pawing at me.”

Her husband scoffed. Peggy could tell he wanted to say something more, but he left without saying a word.

\--- ---

Angie had sent Peggy six letters since that night, but Peggy never stopped by for another visit. She knew she had to go back to Los Angeles eventually, but she would wait until the end of the world to talk to Peggy. Just talk. Of course she wanted to do more, so much more, but Peggy wasn’t ready.

Angie sat at her writing station, a piece of stationery in front of her and a pen in her hand. Maybe seventh time’s the charm.

_English,_

_I hope you’re actually reading these and not tearing them up. You seem like the type to rip things when you’re upset. Although, I hope you’re not actually upset._

_Look Peg, I’ve decided to head back to L.A. And I just wanted to see you one more time before I left. So please, come by tonight. Let’s say 7:30. We’ll have dinner and just talk. We won’t even drink. We both know where that could lead to. Sorry, bad joke._

_Just please come by. I_ _don’t want to leave without some sort of closure._

-Angie xx

Angie folded the letter and stuffed it into an envelope. She sealed it and wrote Peggy’s name on the front. She also wrote in big letter the word ‘URGENT’. Hoping that would get Peggy’s attention.

\--- ---

Another letter from Angie came and this time Peggy didn’t rip it. Right next to her name was the word ‘URGENT’. Peggy could tell that Angie was getting impatient. She smiled at the thought. Angie has the cutest... Peggy stopped thinking.

She opened the letter and read it quickly. She began to feel a little guilty. Peggy was being unfair and Angie deserved a talk, and only a talk.

She decided that she would talk to Angie, but just talk. She would have to decline the invitation to dinner. She didn’t want to stay longer than she had to.

\---

After work, Peggy went straight home to change. She picked a burgundy dress. Nothing fancy. It was only a talk.

Once she was ready, Peggy went to go see Angie. There was no point in waiting until 7:30.

As Peggy was walking out the door, her husband was walking in.

“Where are you going?”

“I left something at the office. I won’t be long.”

He scanned her body and he knew something was off.

“You changed your clothes. You were wearing something blue this morning.”

“Yes, well, I managed to spill something on me during the day. Now, if you’ll excuse me.”

Peggy took a side step and her husband mirrored her movements.

“What’s the rush? I’m sure whatever you need will still be there tomorrow. Come on. Let’s have a drink. It’s been awhile since we’ve had one, just the two of us I mean.”

“It’s important papers. I need to review them by tomorrow.”

Peggy took another step to the side and was allowed to pass. Before closing the door, she noticed a suspicious smile on her husband’s face. She worried that her husband didn’t believe her, but that worry soon left her when she got in her car and drove to Angie’s hotel.

\---

Peggy stood in front of Angie’s door longer than she wanted. Eddie, Angie’s bodyguard had escorted Peggy to the door, but didn’t want to go inside just yet. She took several deep breaths and finally knocked on the door.

She only knocked once when the door flew open and Angie was standing with only a robe on and a few curlers in her hair.

“What are you doing here so early, English? I thought we agreed on 7:30.”

“You agreed on 7:30. I did no such thing. Besides, I only came to talk. I won’t be having dinner with you. I apologise.”

“Okay. Whatever. Come in. Make yourself comfortable. Let me change and I’ll be right with you.”

Angie went into the bedroom while Peggy sat on the sofa. She drummed nervously on her thighs and looked around the room. After twenty minutes, Angie finally came out wearing an extremely flattering pink dress. Peggy tried not to stare too long, but she failed and Angie caught her staring.

“You like my dress?”

“Yes. Beautiful.”

“Thanks, English, but I meant the dress.”

Peggy looked down at her hands and twiddled her thumbs. She looked up at the actress and opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. In fact, no words formed in her head. Peggy was speechless. She came here to talk, but all she could do was stare.

Peggy stared at Angie’s lips, which were begging to be kissed.

“Peg, if you wanna kiss me then kiss me.”

“No, I can’t do that. I came here to talk. And that’s what we’ll do.”

Angie waited for Peggy to say more, but the woman was silent, so Angie spoke.

“Peggy, what we did was something I’ve wanted to do for a long time. I’m not going to lie to you. I think it’s obvious now that we have feelings for each other. Now, I know you love your husband, but...”

“I don’t.” Peggy interrupted.

“What?”

“I don’t love my husband.”

“Then why’d you marry him?”

Peggy shrugged. In her mind she married him with the intention of falling in love with him, but that wasn’t a real reason. Maybe she just didn’t want to be alone. Steve was dead and long gone, and Angie had left her- even though she had no idea of their feelings for each other.

“I had all the intentions to fall in love, but I just couldn’t. He’s a good man and I’m very lucky to be married to him. And I respect him enough to not allow anything to happen between us.”

“Peg, how is marrying a man you don’t love, respect. Does he know?”

“Of course not. And he’ll never know. Now I think I should be on my way. Goodbye, Angie.”

Peggy stood up and headed towards the door. Angie followed and grabbed Peggy’s hand. She laced their fingers together and stepped closer. Angie expected Peggy to pull away, but she didn’t. They were standing face to face, and their chests were barely touching. They could feel their breaths on each other’s faces.

Angie took her other hand and placed it gently on Peggy’s face. Her thumb moved softly across Peggy’s lips. Angie replaced her thumb with her lips. It was a quick kiss, but when she tried to pull away, Peggy pulled her back in for another kiss. They moaned as the kiss deepened.

Peggy’s hands were now on Angie’s face and Angie had her hands placed firmly on Peggy’s waist. She gripped the fabric of the older woman’s dress to keep herself from falling.

Angie slowly moved a hand to cup Peggy’s breast, and Peggy had the instinct to pull away but instead, she allowed the young actress to touch her. Angie’s other hand moved its way down between Peggy’s legs. Peggy stiffened.

Angie stopped the kiss and asked, “Do you want me to stop?”

Peggy wanted to say no. She didn’t want to Angie to stop, but her husband’s face swept briefly across Peggy’s mind so she said yes.

The women stepped apart and they avoided eye contact. Finally Peggy looked up and said, “I’m sorry Angie. I better go.”

Peggy left without hearing Angie softly cry goodbye.

\---

When Peggy arrived home, her eyes were red and her cheeks were stained with tears. She did her best to look presentable in the rearview mirror, but it was a bust. There was no way she could hide the fact that she was crying to her husband.

She walked through the door and headed to the kitchen for a glass of water. She passed the parlor and found her husband there reading a newspaper. She tried to sneak past undetected, but he looked up when Peggy stepped on a loose board.

“Peggy.”

She stopped walking while he stood up and walked towards her. Richard eyed his wife suspiciously.

“Have you been crying? And where are the paper you said you were going to get?”

Peggy couldn’t think of an answer. She couldn’t think of a way to get out of her current situation. She knew she had to do something. Something to distract him.

Peggy reached up and kissed her husband’s lips. They were rougher than Angie’s and a lot less sweet. And he kissed like he was trying to chew Peggy’s lips off.

Peggy broke the kiss and lead him to their bedroom. They removed their clothes and climbed into bed. Richard kissed his wife again and then inserted himself. While he pumped, Peggy imagined Angie. She imagined that it was Angie on top of her and not her husband.

The imaginary Angie was working her fingers inside of Peggy and rubbing her thumb on Peggy’s sensitive clit.

“I love you.” Peggy cried as she came. She covered her mouth with her hand to stop herself from screaming out Angie’s name.

“I love you, too.” Richard responded as he came, too.

He rolled off his wife and she rolled into a ball. He held her from behind and kissed her neck and back. Each kiss felt like cigarette burn.

Tears rolled silently down Peggy’s face. She was filled with guilt but not because she felt unfaithful to her husband, but because she felt unfaithful to Angie.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a snippet of two songs by The Dear Hunter. The original songs are called 'The Bitter Suite I And II: Meeting Ms. Leading And Through The Dime' and 'The Bitter Suite III: Embrace' but they have nothing to do with the fic because the songs are about a prostitute, but I still recommend you listen to those songs because they are great. Just listen to the band, they are fantastic.
> 
> tumblr: [ginavstheworld](http://www.ginavstheworld.tumblr.com/)


End file.
